A container known feeding system of this kind comprises a feed trough to which the feed is supplied from a feed supply at one or a few points and a distributor device into the distributing the feed supplied to the trough therein. A system of this kind comprises an endless feed trough which extends along the cage rows and consequently has to form a closed system in the horizontal plane. This fact has considerable drawbacks with regard to the possibilities of adapting the system with regard to different requirements. The distributor device working in the trough usually comprises a number of distributor elements displacable in the trough and connected with each other in a closed loop around the whole trough. These distributor elements are expensive as they have to be manufactured from an expensive material, and besides they must be exactly dimensioned in relation to the trough to work in a correct way. Also the operation of the distributor device is complicated and must be performed by means of complicated and expensive arrangements.
The feeding systems and feeding methods previously known also have the drawback that the feed once distributed in the trough will remain there until it has been consumed by the animals. Thus, if some cages of a cage row along which the trough extends for some reason do not contain any animals, the feed in front of these cages will remain until it becomes inferior and have to be removed manually.
The object of the invention is to provide a feeding system and a feeding method for animals which lack said drawback.